


Infatuated

by AngelofElysium



Series: One night that changed it all [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: How much can Justin life change over just a little fun with Clay on the night of Jessica's party?Apparently a lot--------------------------------------------Justin point of view of the events of "Because of One Night"





	Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> So here's Justin version of the story, I'll probably add Jessica's version in the near future, and let me know if you enjoyed this ❤️

Justin never thought he could develop such a strong infatuation just over a boy giving him a blowjob.  
Was it just a infatuation though?  
\--------------------------------------------

Justin just got away from Jess to get another drink for himself, really he thought Jessica had got more than enough alcohol for the night. When walked towards the kitchen he didn't expect a hand to grab him by the wrist and led him to the bathroom. He didn't even got a chance to look at his ‘captor’ until he was already inside the bathroom with him, the boy seemed actually surprised to see him. 

“What are you planning, Jensen” 

The boy relaxed and answer him “don't say a thing, just relax and enjoy”

He let the other boy led him to the toilet and he sat there, when the other boy kneeled before him, he knew what the Clay was up to. Justin never rejected a blowjob before and this wasn't going to be the exception, even if the idea of getting one from a boy never crossed his mind before, but he should admit that the idea was actually kinda exciting. Clay seems a bit hesitant at first but when he achieved to give him an erection the boy went all out. Justin was in heaven, it might not be ‘the best’ blowjob he's ever had, but Clay was doing an amazing job with his mouth, when he finally achieved the orgasm it came without notice, so he wasn't able to warn Clay, he came a lot, like a bottle of champagne, he thought Clay would be mad, but when he looked down he found that Clay had swallowed most of his cum, and was licking the rests from his lips. That picture wreck him. How could a boy look so fucking hot while licking another boy’s cum from his lips? Was it even legal? He didn't know what to think anymore.  
Clay cleaned his own face with a piece of toilet paper, and even doing that he managed to look damn sexy. 

“What was that, Jensen?” he asked as he got cleaned too, and got properly dressed again. 

“I don't know, I didn't plan it okay, I just felt like experimenting I guess, sorry if it bothered you, but you seemed to be having a good time”

Of course it was good, really good, but he couldn't let anyone know about what had just happened “It… felt really good, but let's not talk about it, like ever”

“Agreed” said Clay 

Then Clay told him to wait some minutes after he went out to get out himself to not raise suspicions, Justin obliged.  
Justin just pleaded to any god out there that nobody had heard his groans during his ‘encounter’ with Clay.  
\--------------------------------------------

Justin went directly to the kitchen after getting out of the bathroom now he really needed to get drunk. But when he got there he found a very wasted Jessica in there, so he opted for getting her to her bedroom before she did something embarrassing.  
He got Jessica to her room, but when he was getting her on the bed the girl started to kiss him, he followed her lead, till he noticed she had already fell asleep. Justin was a bit messed up right now to do anything else with her anyway, so he just lied on the bed beside her and waited for the sleep to sink in, hoping it would help him forget what happened with Clay Jensen.  
He was already half asleep when he heard someone opening the bedroom door, he half opened and eye to see what it was but he just saw someone with short curly locks getting out of the room and locking the door behind her, Justin probably won't even remember that in the morning since he surrendered back to sleep shortly after.  
\--------------------------------------------

Next morning everything was relatively normal, he helped Jessica with her hangover, which would probably be a lot more painful than his own hangover, and together they spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess the party left.  
Justin wished he would also clean the mess the party left on his mind as easy as they cleaned the house.  
After they cleaned up everything they went up to Jessica's room to chill there for a while, but chilling quickly became making out, and making out quickly became getting undressed and touches everywhere, and stop there cause Justin couldn't get it up. Justin thought Jess would make fun of him, but she was actually very supportive, and promised she wouldn't tell a word about it.  
Once Justin was alone he tried to find an explanation for his lack of and erection in a perfectly normal erotic situation with his girlfriend, and found none, or at least that's what he wanted to believe, but in reality he knew very well that the image of Clay's stupid sexy face licking cum from his beautiful pink lips and drops of cum on his face has everything to do with it. What the hell was wrong with him, he never liked boys before, he wasn't a fucking faggot. He tried to forget about the whole situation.  
\--------------------------------------------

On Monday he decided to ignore the source of his problems a.k.a. Clay Jensen, and avoid him as much as possible, it shouldn't be hard, after all they've never been friends.  
He was absolutely wrong. Even if his conscious decided that to ignore Clay was the best option, his unconscious seems to disagree. He found himself looking at Clay more than once during the few classes they shared, and even during lunch time, how fucking idiotic. It was terribly hard to ignore and avoid Clay Jensen.  
\--------------------------------------------

He knew he was probably sulking a lot lately and that people started to notice, but he didn't expected Bryce to call him out about it and that he would hit the mark so close. 

“stop being an idiot and tell me who's making your balls blue?”

“I don't know what you are talking about” he tried to play dumb

“C'mon Justin I know you better than that, what is it? Your little girlfriend isn't putting out for you?”

Justin hated the way Bryce talked about Jessica like that, as if she was a slut or something, but he didn't dare to confront Bryce about it, instead he answered “she's not the problem” 

“oh I see, so there's a chick that Justin Fucking Foley can't charm? I've never thought I'll see the day buddy”

“Yeah, something like that” he lied, he wasn't prepared yet to confess that a boy was making ‘his balls blue’ as Bryce said. 

“Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you'll find a way to get to her, you always do” 

Bryce would be a misogynistic idiot sometimes, but he was a good friend for him most of the time. His words gave him the encouragement he needed to confront his problems the next day.  
\--------------------------------------------

On Friday he waited till the end of classes to confront Clay. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, or even if Clay would accept a thing like what he was thinking, but if it was true he developed a fixation or infatuation for this boy there wasn't anything else he could do right?  
Anyway after classes have ended he looked for Clay, it wasn't difficult to find him, he pulled the boy aside and got him to the lockers room, there Justin cornered the boy. He gathered all of his courage to say his next words 

“Have sex with me” 

Clay seemed confused as hell “What?”

“Hear me out I'm not able to stop thinking about what happened on Jess’ party, I'm not even able to have sex with her anymore because I can't stop thinking about you, and what you did, and your stupid sexy face”

Clay seemed to be understanding some things now “I thought you didn't want to talk about it, ever”

Now he was using his own words against him, Jensen was a sly little bitch “I know but this situation it's killing me” 

“Listen Justin I'm not gay, I don't like guys, I was horny, a girl just made me horny and then regret it, I just picked some random person from the party to release my frustrations, I didn't even know I picked a boy, but I was just curious so I kept going, I enjoyed it, but as I said I'm not gay”

“I'm not gay either, but I won't be able to go back to my normal life until I fix this situation, and it seems that for now I'm fixated with you” Justin was really desperate, he was practically begging “Please Clay, just once, it's all I ask, you could ask me anything you want in return after”

Clay took some minutes to think before letting out a sigh “Okay Justin, just once, look tomorrow night my parents will be out of the city and they won't come back till Sunday noon, so I'll be waiting for you at my house at 9 pm. Now give me your phone”

Justin handed his phone, incredibly happy with Clay's answer, Clay added his phone contact and handed his phone back. 

“text me later so I can give you my address” Clay commanded “oh and not a word about this okay, to anyone, understood?”

Justin didn't know where the idea came from but he made a military salute and answered “Yes, sir!”

At least that made Clay laugh a bit, Justin didn't know it yet but soon he would become addicted to that sound. Clay said goodbye and left. 

Justin was suddenly feeling joyful and light, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders and also excited to the prospect of what could happen the next day. It was as if the sky had suddenly cleared after days of an overcast sky just on time for a picnic in the park.  
\--------------------------------------------

Justin realized he had no fucking idea of how to fuck a guy, it wasn't not like he's gonna need to know how to do it after doing it with Clay, but he wanted it to be a good experience, not just for him but for Clay too, after all he had a reputation to take care of.  
It's not like he could simply go ask anyone about it, he didn't even know many gay people to begin with, and asking Ryan was out of question. So even if it was risky he approached the only other gay boy he knew. He waited till volleyball practice has finished to approach the guy. 

“Hey Padilla, got a moment?” The latino boy seemed a bit surprised by Justin talking to him

“Sure, but I'll shower first”

“okay I'll wait” 

Justin waited for about ten minutes before Padilla appeared again

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” 

“I'd prefer to talk in more private space, maybe?” Justin knew he sounded a bit nervous, but he couldn't help it, it wasn't an easy topic to ask about.  
Tony guided him to his car and when both of them were sat inside the car Tony asked again  
“what do you want to talk about” 

Justin explained his situation, being careful of never revealing Clay's name. Justin was grateful they were sat in a car, because he didn't have to look at the latino boy while talking, he was looking at the parking lot through the windscreen, otherwise he would have been too embarrassed to tell the whole story. 

“So you're going to have sex with a boy?“ Tony asked after Justin finished the story, Tony was a bit weirded out he could tell, but Justin still hoped he would help him. 

“Yes!” he said maybe a bit too eager

“but you don't know how to?”

“Yes” he answered again, not so eager this time 

“What do you want to know exactly?” 

“I don't know, I just don't want fuck this up, I want to make C-him feel good, I know it would feel good for me, but I don't want to make it painful or uncomfortable for him, I want it to be a good experience for both parts”

“Jesús, I never thought I would ever end up talk about this with you of all people, but I guess I'll help you, not for you but for the wellbeing of that poor boy that will be your partner” said Tony 

Justin just smiled at him 

“Firstly thing you need to know is that foreplay is really important to make your partner feel good…”  
\--------------------------------------------

Justin's pockets felt heavy, Tony had handed him a brand new little bottle of lube, and the card of a sex shop he assured was really discreet in case he needed more or any other supplies, Justin said it wasn't necessary, but Tony insisted.  
It was weird but Justin felt really grateful, Tony was a really good help, he also promised not to say a word about their little talk, he was a genuinely great person, Justin questioned himself why he hadn't talk to him before, but those thoughts were pushed away when he started thinking about all the things that was going to do with Clay the next day, and let himself drift on those thoughts, until he notices his little friend was awake and claiming his attention. 

“Just Great!” he exclaimed  
Now he has to jerk off thinking about Clay.  
\--------------------------------------------

He was about to get to bed when he remembered he had to text Clay about his address

J: Where exactly should I be tomorrow at 9:00 pm? 

After some minutes he received the address along with a Maps Location, he opened it, it wasn't difficult to get there, with that in mind he went to bed.  
\--------------------------------------------

Next morning Jessica was calling him, he avoid talking with her, he'd being ignoring her calls all morning, but he knows sooner or later he should talk to her, so he answered this call

“Hey Jess” 

“Justin, I've been calling you” 

“Yeah, I'm sorry I left my phone at home, I've just came to get it” he lied 

“oh you were at Bryce’s, I see, well I was thinking, maybe we could do something together later, don't know maybe go see a movie at the Crestmont or go for walk in the park”

“I'd really love to, but I already made plans with Bryce for the day” he lied again 

“oh”

“I'm really sorry, Jess”

“don't worry we'll do something next weekend” she hanged. He knows she's pissed. 

Justin hated himself for doing this to Jess, he hates lying to her, and hates the fact that he was about to cheat on her in a couple of hours. Jessica was an amazing girl who didn't deserve to be cheated on. He would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't already cheated on her when he let Clay give him a blowjob, but he really expected it to be just an unimportant affair, he didn't expect it to become a real issue, it wasn't an excuse, but he really thought things would be back to normal afterwards, after all it was just a fucking blowjob for fucks sake!  
He promised himself that he will tell everything to Jessica, he decided to vocalice it as a pledge to himself 

“I'm going to confess everything to Jess, once I'm done with Clay” For some reason he felt that the last words of that statement left a bitter taste on his tongue, but he didn't care about that now. 

He needed to distract himself from everything that was clouding his mind right now, so he decided to prepare everything for his ‘play date’ with Clay.  
\--------------------------------------------

Justin knew he was some minutes early, but he was anxious, nervous, and he really wanted to see Clay, he knocked the door  
Clay opened the door and let him in. 

“I didn't expected you so early” Clay said closing the door 

Justin didn't answer as he was attacking Clay's mouth as soon as the door was closed. Justin didn't know how much he was craving for Clay's mouth until their tongues were dancing inside each other mouths, he'd never kissed Clay before but he was letting the other boy feel all of his passion through that one kiss. When they broke the kiss Clay was panting, Justin loved he could cause that on the boy, he didn't notice he had Clay pinned against the door till that moment

“I see you're a little… eager” commented Clay when he recovered the air

“I kinda… Yeah” 

Clay took him by the hand and lead him to what Justin assumed was his room. They got to the bed and Clay started to lift his t-shirt, but Justin stopped him halfway. He wanted to undress his lover himself, so he captured Clay's lips again while slowly slipping the the boy's t-shirt upwards, Clay lifted his arms and they broke the kiss just to get rid of the piece of cloth,Justin looked at Clay half naked and his mouth betrayed his mind.  
“you're fucking beautiful” 

“th-Thanks” answered Clay with a pretty pink coloring his face, and to be honest that turned Justin on even more than he already was, so he got rid of his upper clothes as fast as he could too and resumed the kiss, he didn't know what it was that took over him but suddenly he was sure he could make those lips his new addiction, he never noticed before how beautiful Clay lips are, they feel soft and warm and Justin just wants to keep on kissing them, and he did so for some good minutes, but he wanted to taste Clay as much as he could, so he broke the kiss and slowly moved his lips towards Clay's chin, descending through his nape towards the shoulders and the collarbone, Clay seems to have a soft spot there, since he let out small moans as Justin kissed that specific spot, the sound made Justin incredibly happy, and somewhat proud of being the one causing them, he moved to the nipples, Clay moans intensified as his mouth played with the right nipple and his left hand toyed with the other, he was really enjoying himself but there were still many places of Clay skin that needed to tasted yet.  
If Justin's mouth wasn't busy tasting every part of Clay's exposed skin the boy would probably have the goofiest smile ever, he was loving every single reaction he caused on Clay's body.  
When he finally got to Clay’s lower body Justin remembered he left the lube on the pocket of the jeans he wore yesterday. 

“Shit! I forgot the lube” he hated to broke the atmosphere, but how was he supposed to prepare Clay if he didn't have lube. 

Clay seemed confused at first but opened the drawer of his night table, got a bottle and handed it to him. 

Justin looked at it for a second before recognising it “How did you knew?” 

Clay was blushing when he admitted “I did my research, I didn't want to be complete newbie about this” 

Justin jumped to assault the other boy mouth once again, feeling jolly, he felt happy that Clay was thinking about him too.  
Justin kissed Clay passionately once again, he swore he would never grow tired of that mouth.  
He broke the kiss much to Clay’s disappointment, but he needs to continue where he left before. He noticed Clay was wearing sweatpants and almost he facepalmed his face, why haven't he thought about wearing a pair of those, sweatpants are easier to take off than jeans, but now there was nothing he could do about it so he did the only thing he could, he got rid of Clay's pants, boxers and socks. Now he finally has Clay's totally naked body in front of him, Clay was now totally vulnerable before him, and he felt suddenly protective, selfish and egoistic, he didn't want anyone else to see Clay like this, he wanted this for himself, and himself alone. He was well aware of the fact that everything that Clay was making him feel wasn't just a physical desire anymore, but he doesn't want to think about it it right now, he took some more seconds to admire the other boy's naked body a bit more before resuming his work, he dropped some lube on his hands and started to stroke Clay's already erected penis, he waited for Clay to be moaning loudly before teasing his fingers over Clay's anus

“Are you ready?” he asked, his left hand never stopping its strokes on Clay's dick 

“yeah” answered Clay in half a breath, half a moan 

Justin carefully introduced the first finger slowly pulling it in and out, when he felt Clay anus loose a bit he introduced a second finger, and searched for that certain spot Tony told him about, when he finally found it Clay lost it, Clay was now a mess of moans, and Justin couldn't resist it anymore, he took off his jeans and underwear, poured some lube over his erected dick and slowly introduced it inside Clay. Clay seemed to be containing a scream, so Justin decided kissed him to distract him from the pain, Clay kisses back, Justin started to thrust against Clay body and the boy started to moan again, Justin couldn't possibly describe the wave of pleasure he was feeling, sure he have had sex before, but this felt different, not only because he was doing it with someone of the same sex, but because what he was feeling for Clay was making everything more special, ha was loving every moment of this, every sound that came out of Clay's mouth, every look the boy dedicated him, every kiss they shared felt so fucking amazing, Justin was pretty by now that he didn't want this to be just a one time thing, he wanted Clay Jensen for himself, but he wasn't going to ask him out yet, first he needed to order his life, clear things with Jess and thing of a way to come out to the world, but he could worry about all that later, now his priority was to enjoy every second of this night with Clay, he kissed the boy's neck and collarbone, leaving some marks here and there being careful of leaving them on spots Clay could cover later, he captured Clay's lips and engaged on a french kiss again, he was sure he could have memorised every part of Clay's mouth by now, but he wanted to keep on kissing this boy forever.  
Justin pleasure was reaching its climax, he was pleasantly surprised that he had lasted so much, Clay had already came once, and he noticed the boy was about to come again soon, but somehow he managed to come first once again before Justin released his cum on Clay's insides.  
Once he has finished he dropped himself besides Clay. 

“Shit, that was pretty intense” he managed to say once he recovered his air

“you can bet on it, I'm tired as fuck” Clay answered him, but he wasn't satisfied yet, and sincerely he wasn't sure he would ever get enough of Clay Jensen. 

“oh! don't even think about falling asleep yet Jensen, I'm going for a second round” he was tired too, but he still wants more of Clay

“you're kidding right?” the boy was looking at him incredulous 

“I never joke about sex” he said smiling and going back to work.  
\--------------------------------------------

Next morning he woke up with Clay's head resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around his body, he loved it, Justin had his arms around the boy too, he stayed like that, enjoying the moment until Clay started to move slowly and rambling something ininteligible. 

“did you sleep well?” Justin asked

“mhmnm yeah” answered Clay in half a yawn “how about you?” 

“Best night of my life”

Clay just smiled 

“do you wanna shower with me?”

Justin was impressed by Clay's sudden playful behaviour “Yeah I'd love that” 

They got up and went to the bathroom, there Clay looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes noticing the marks Justin left on his body.

“you left marks!” Exclaimed Clay grumpily 

“yeah I did, but nobody will saw them, I don't see the problem” 

Clay was a bit annoyed, but still led them to the shower, Justin couldn't help it but admire Clay's body once again, water running through his hair and skin looking beautiful and pure, and he finally let the question that was tormenting his mind out 

“was I your first?”

Clay was dumbfounded by the question, and his cheek were pink when he nodded

“not even a girl?” 

Clay now looked at the floor “not even a girl” the boy answered in a small voice. 

Justin felt a mix of joy and pride, but overall a wave happiness took over him, he wants to be Clay's first and last. He knows that he was feeling more than just a physical desire or a sexual attraction towards Clay Jensen, he wants to get to know every small detail about him, every last piece of information, his hobbies, his likes, his dislikes, his interests, everything, he wants to spend as much time as possible with him, but he also knows very well that fist he has to clear a lot of things, he has to confront Jessica, he has to come out to his friends before coming out to the entire school, not to mention his mom and her stupid Nazi boyfriend, it is going to be complicated, but at least now he knows what he wants in his life, and he is 1000% sure he wants Clay Jensen in his life and he is willing to throw down the world if it means he could be with him. He still feels nervous though, he was taking for granted that Clay wants him back, but he actually doesn't know, till now Clay seems interested but he doesn't know Clay's feelings. He couldn't procrastinate his feelings anymore, but he has to put all his shit together before asking out Clay.  
For now he found comfort on Clay's mouth. Most of the time spent under the shower was actually more a making out session than cleaning themselves.  
Once they finished getting clean, they wrapped themselves in towels and went back to Clay’s room, they had some more fun there, but Justin new he had to leave soon, Clay parents would arrive near noon, and he had to leave before they get home or Clay would get in trouble, and nobody wants that, so after they dress up Clay walks him to the door, and before leaving he hesitates for a moment but decides to kiss Clay one last time before going home, and try to fix his shit before asking out Clay.  
\--------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was monotonous and boring compared to the splendid morning he shared with the boy he loved. He no longer had the energy nor the willingness to keep denying his feelings for Clay, he accepted that he was falling head over heels for Clay Jensen, and he was willing to do anything necessary to be with him, he will prepare everything to ask the guy out, and if he rejected him, then he'll do anything humanly possible to conquer the boy's heart, he never felt so strongly before, he thought at first that he might just be infatuated with Clay, but now he knows it wasn't the case, he still wants Clay, he wants a stable relationship with him, not a one-night stand. He is planning a way to talk with Jessica first, it's going to be complicated, he needs to admit his infidelity first, and then broke up with her. Jessica would probably suffer a lot, and she didn't deserve that, Justin felt like a fucking piece of shit for doing this to her, after all he really loved her at one point, and he knew Jessica deserves better, but he need to do this if he wants to be with the boy he loves.  
On the other side he still has to come out, it wasn't that he didn't like girls, he really enjoyed his past relationships with girls, but Clay showed him a new side of himself he didn't know was there, he never thought he would like boys before, but he guess now he does, not like it matters anyway, the only boy he likes right now is Clay, and it's all he cares about, he wants to tell his friends first, but what worries him the most it's his mom and her stupid boyfriend, he knows very well that he could end up without a place to call home when once they know he would be dating a boy. He might have resolved his sexuality issues, but he had a lot to sort out yet.  
\--------------------------------------------

Monday was kind of regular, he saw Clay on a few classes but didn't have the chance to approach him. During lunch he ate with Jessica, he tried to tell her the truth but his nerves betrayed him and didn't had the courage to confess his infidelity. 

After classes he had basketball practice, what he didn't expect was to see Clay on the grandstand, he didn't had time to go say hello, but he worked really hard in the practice to show off a bit. When practice finished his mates congratulated him for his performance, but he dismissed them quickly to go talk with Clay, he was really anxious to finally talking to him. 

“Hey Jensen, didn't expect to see you here, you missed me?” he winked at Clay 

“I need you to do something” said Clay 

Justin was a bit disappointed “Well that was faster than I expected, what do you need?”

Clay explained him that his parents were home early yesterday, they saw them sleeping cuddled very much nude together and now they want to meet him. It could actually be a good opportunity to meet Clay parents and get on their good side, after their first impressions of him. Clay also told him the story he made up for his parents. 

“so you want me to meet your parents, and pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes?” Clay answer sounds like a question, probably the boy was really nervous “kind of?” 

“Easy task, text me when and where”Justin got closer to the boy and kissed him on the lips, not French kissing as they did on the the weekend, but a chaste kiss on the lips, he'd wanted to do it all day, and now that they were alone he wouldn't miss his opportunity, then he looked at Clay's pink colored cheeks one last time before running towards the showers, he couldn't hide the big smile on his face.  
\--------------------------------------------

“What's with your child happy face? did something good happen to you?” asked Jeff when he arrived to the boys lockers room. Apparently the baseball team had also finished their practice while he was taking with Clay? 

“kind of” he decided to tell his friends here and now “I kinda happen to sleep with another boy,and I think I kind of like him”

Some guys looked surprised, others looked at him with disgust, he didn't know how they were going to react but most of the reaction seemed positive, except for some guys, sadly Bryce was one of those guys, but Jeff put his arm around his right arm over his shoulder and told him 

“that was pretty brave man, you know I also had a crush on a guy last year, but I wasn't brave enough to ask him out, now I'm pretty happy with my girlfriend, but I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been a coward”

Some other guys gave him supportive words and let him know that things weren't going to change over the fact that he would date boys too now. Justin felt more relaxed now, still a bit sad about Bryce reaction, but he'll talk to him later.  
\--------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday evening that he was heading to Clay’s house again, to meet his parents this time, he wanted to wear his formal clothes properly but he never learnt how to tie a tie, and he can't ask Bryce to do it for him anymore, so he discarded the tie. He a bit early, it was 15 minutes before 07:00 pm yet, but he really wanted to see Clay again, so he knocked the door, he heard someone running and the sound of the lock being opened afterwards, when the door opened he saw Clay standing there wearing a formal attire too, but Clay was wearing a tie, beautiful as always. 

“You look great” complimented Clay a light blush on his face 

“You look cute” he complimented back and inclined a little to whisper in Clay's ear “but I prefer you wearing nothing”

A smile popped on his lips as he achieved the objective of making Clay blush get harder, but the moment was interrupted as they heard someone clearing their throat, it was Clay's dad.  
Clay let him in and he introduced himself. 

“Mr. Jensen pleased to meet you, I'm Justin Foley” he smiled and extended his hands to shake with Mr. Jensen’s hand, the older man shook his hand and soon after a blond lady appeared from the kitchen. 

“you must be Justin” she said extending her hand to shake it with his too, but he took her hand and dragged it to his lips  
“I'm honored to meet you Mrs. Jensen” 

They led him to the dining room, Clay and his dad left to the kitchen and he was left alone with Clay's mom, they made small talk and she asked how he and Clay got to know each other, he followed Clay, made up story about being tutored by Clay, soon after Mr. Jensen and Clay arrived with the dinner.  
Most of the dinner was spent through small talk, compliments, questions and answers, it was actually pretty chill, Clay parents were great, he even had opportunity to subtly flirt with Clay. 

“I'm under the impression that you pretend to court my son, I'm I wrong?” said Mr. Jensen after the dinner. 

“No sir, you're not wrong, I know that I might not have had the most… appropriate beginning with Clay, but I'd like to start doing things the right way” he hadn't discussed this with Clay, maybe that's why the boy took his hand under the table and tried to stop him by squeezing it, but the words were already on his tongue and there was no way to stop them now “so I'd like to ask for your and Mrs. Jensen blessings to court Clay”

He felt Clay freeze beside him

“Well I see you have good intentions, if my son wants you I won't be an obstacle, you have my blessings”said Mr. Jensen 

“you have my blessings too” followed Mrs. Jensen 

“I…”Justin didn't know what else to say, he didn't planned it, so he only said “Thank you” 

The conversations returned to how they were before that, light and comfortable. Clay still seemed a bit nervous though. 

Before the evening concluded Clay's parents decided to give the boys some alone time to say goodbye. Clay led him to his room. Mrs. Jensen warned them to keep the door open though.  
Justin smiled. 

When they were alone in Clay's room the boy asked clearly frustrated “Justin what were you thinking?!”

Sincerely Justin asked that to himself but he did not had any answers “I wasn't thinking, I just got carried away by the moment”

“You have any idea how troublesome this could get?” he felt Clay still a bit annoyed, but a bit less than before

“I know okay, but what if we just go with it, go out with me”Justin found himself saying it

Clay froze again, he could tell the boy was thinking. 

“Justin, what happened between us helped me come to terms with my own sexuality. Now I know I like guys too, but I can't keep doing anything with you. You are Jessica's boyfriend, I cannot keep doing this to her, I'm feeling like shit for cheating on her, and I don't want hurt her more. Maybe it's better if I go out with another boy instead, someone who's not already taken”

He knew Clay was right, he knew his words were the absolute truth, yet he still wants to prove him wrong, he wants to reduce his hypothetical rival to ashes, and take Clay for himself. 

“Did you finish?” he asked 

Clay nodded. Justin kissed him and Clay kissed him back, it was all the confirmation he needed. He'll solve his shit before he would lost Clay. He left after the kiss, with a clear address in mind.  
\--------------------------------------------

He knocked the door, Mr. Davis opened the door and glared at him

“it's late for visiting, Justin” he says coldly 

“I know Sir, but I really need to speak with Jessica, it's really important” Justin was really desperate, and it seems that Mr. Davis saw his desperation, because he let him in

“She's in her room, you have 15 minutes, no more than that or I'll personally throw you out of the window, you hear me”

“Yes, thank you sir” answered Justin and almost ran upstairs to Jessica room, her door was open, so she saw him when he arrived at her room

“Justin? What are you doing here? My dad…”

“he knows I'm here” he said quickly “Listen I need you to sit down, I need to tell you something but I don't have much time” 

Once Jess was sat on her bed he sat beside her and started  
“Jess I'm really sorry, but I… l cheated on you” he told her everything that happened in his life since the night of her party. 

“What's her name, who is this girl you fell for?”

“it's…” he was going to tell her her that it was a boy but he wanted to tell her everything “it's Clay”

Jessica seems confused at first, then realization showed in her face

“you're kidding right? you should be kidding?”

“I'm dead serious” 

“how could you?!” Jessica slapped him, he didn't dodge he knew he deserved it, and far worse than that, he saw tears on her face “how could him?” 

“He feels like shit, and so do I for doing this to you, I'm really sorry Jess, I never planned on falling so hard for a boy, I didn't even knew I liked boys, but I can't stop my feelings for him. You don't deserve this, If I would save you this pain I'll do it without even thinking about it, but I can't” he didn't know when he started to cry too, but now his eyes were blurry by the tears, shame guilt and sadness leaking through. 

Some minutes passed and the tears didn't stop, Jessica's father seemed to understand the situation since he didn't interrupted them after the 15 minutes he gave him. He felt some hands on his own and when he lifted his head he saw Jessica looking at him, she seemed to be calmer now

“Do you love him?” she asked 

He wasn't sure he could talk so he just nodded, tears slowly stopping and the knot on his throat slowly undoing 

“I'm afraid to lose him, and he's not even mine”

Jessica nodded “do Bryce know?”

“Yes, he knows I slept with a boy, he doesn't know who though, but it doesn't matter, we're not friends anymore”

“you fought with him?” 

“yes”

“for Clay?”

It was more for liking boys, but technically yes it was for Clay, so he just said “yes”

Jessica hugged him, then she looked him dead in the eye and told him “go get your man” 

“You… you're not mad?” he asked 

“Oh, I'm really mad, but I know you wouldn't have ditched Bryce for anyone you didn't really love, so I'm giving you an indulgence, now move your ass and get your man before I regret it”

He hugged her and whispered a “thank you” before leaving.  
\--------------------------------------------

It was too late to go back to the Jensen’s place, so he waited till next morning, he waited for Clay in his locker, he knew other kids were giving him strange looks but he didn't care. When Clay finally arrived first period was about to start, but Justin didn't care, he would skip first period if necessary, he took Clay by the wrist and led him to boy's lockers room. 

“What are you doing Justin, we'll be late for class” the boy complains 

“we're ditching first period” he decided

“What? Why?”

He took a breath and said “Clay go out with me, be my boyfriend”

“Justin we've talked about this” 

“Okay listen, before you answer, I broke up with Jess, I told her everything, she was very very angry at first but she understood at the end”

“What?” Clay looked really confused right now

“I think I'm falling for you okay, and I want it to continue. yesterday when you mentioned that you would go out with another guy, I wanted to break the face of the hypothetical boy. You make my hormones go crazy Clay, but it's not just a physical thing. I want to hang out with you, I want to cuddle with you, and see your stupid smile every day, I want to tell you about my day, and I want to hear whatever you want to say to me, I want to be certain that you're happy and with me, and no one else, for that and other million reasons” Justin got on one knee “do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Clay smiled “Okay, yes Justin, I want to be your boyfriend”

Justin was overjoyed, he got up quickly and his lips went directly to meet with Clay's.  
Clay wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, both of them were breathing heavily when the kiss ended. 

When Justin recovered his breath, he confessed “Seriously the idea of you with another boy drove me crazy” it was what ultimately gave him the courage to confess his infidelity to Jessica, and break up with her in order to be with Clay. 

“Well I guess you won't have to worry about it anymore, now I'm all yours, but what about me, should I get jealous of any girl or boy?” said Clay 

Was this boy for real? Justin laughed 

“I just broke up with a drop dead gorgeous girl for you nerd, I don't think you have to worry about that”

They both laughed.  
They spent the rest of the first period making out, Justin was now fully prepared to announce proudly that he and Clay were together, he would now seat beside Clay in every class they shared, he could walk him hand in hand to his other classes, have lunch with him, etc.  
Just let the world know that Clay Jensen wasn't available anymore, and he would enjoy every moment spent with Clay without guilt anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------

Who would have said that the Clay's actions on the night of Jessica's party would make his life change in so many ways, but he wouldn't change a minute of it. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this serie?


End file.
